Hello Carbot
Hello Carbot is a Sokokong produced toyline and animated series that debut in late 2014. The series premiered on August 2, 2014. Plot overview The series revolves around a young boy named Chatan (차탄), who finds a oddly-decorated Rubik's Cube that when solved, will summon talking cars that can turn into robots known as carbots. With their help, Chatan usually tries to finish impossible tasks, foil villainous plots, prevent disasters and complete daily chores, all while trying to keep the carbots' existence a secret. Villains were later added for storylines in the cartoon. In season 2, new carbots were introduced and the cube was upgraded into a watch that could summon the carbots when the screen is twisted after inserting a chip with the desired carbot's image. It also introduced carbots with beastial transformations and multiple forms. The premiere debuted talking peng, an anthropomorphic penguin that hangs out with Chatan and takes part in his adventures. Season 3 introduced carbots that have independent minds but lack individual robot modes, only a larger combined form. It also introduced a comic relief carbot, a ninja-like carbot, and King Guys, the first carbot to solely transform into animals. The watch also gained the ability to manifest portals to any destination: including outer space. Season 4 continued season 3's combiner trend, but this time, added 2 sets of combining carbots that combine once again into a larger form. The 2 sets includes one large carbot and one smaller carbot in each group, and unlike past combined carbots, the components remained unaltered and retain individual robot forms. In season 5, the watch was updated for the carbot chips (now summoned by calling out the desired carbot's name into a carry case) to manifest as cubes that need to be solved for the chips to form. The watch can now shrink the carbots to toy size for indoor scenes. The last season's combiner style was also tweaked: the larger units of the set no longer have robot modes and require the smaller ones to complete it. Smaller carbots were added to enhance the larger robot, and 2 new systems were introduced: In the first, 2 cars collide with each other to form the robot mode via electro-magnetism. Season 3's method was now recycled with both being the same size, but the two components form either the torso, arms and head or the legs, both being interchangable. This season also retired talking peng, and was the longest running season of Hello Carbot, running for 52 episodes compared to the 26 of the others. Season 6 introduced carbots with smaller robotic crew and a pair of robots that combine by form everything above or below the waist. Unlike prior combiners, the individual robots only form a portion of the full vehicle. Season 7 introduced more gimmick-littered carbots and reintroduced season 5's magnetic fusions and the last season's robot crews. Trailer You can replace this text with a video trailer using our "Add a video" tool. Or you can remove this section entirely. Episodes * Link to episode 1 * Link to episode 2 Image gallery Image:Placeholder | |[[Category:Seasons]]||}}